


What do ya think?

by Writing_rogue



Series: Connor the Beauty Model [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor in a Commercial, Crack, F/M, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), from a group chat, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Connor decides to do learn more about life by doing something he normally wouldn't. Hank, however, doesn't approve.





	What do ya think?

Honestly, if someone had told you that you would end up in this situation you wouldn’t believe them and yet here you were. You watched from the sidelines as all manner of production crew ran around preparing to film what really was just a very simple commercial. That wasn’t really the strange part though no the weird part was that your android boyfriend was going to be the star of this commercial. Part of you saw this coming after all now that the androids were free they made up a substantial new consumer base that companies could sell too but still of all the androids to chose they had to call Connor and ask him to be the face of their product. When he told you that he accepted their offer you had been shocked it just didn’t seem like a very Connor thing to do. But then again he had been on a quest to broaden his horizons in a multitude of ways, so maybe you should have seen something like this coming. 

A yelp from one of the interns as she almost tripped over some wires while she rushed around bringing people coffee. As you turned back to Connor, you bit your lip trying not you giggle as he looked quizzically at the makeup artist trying to put the finishing touches on him. He had asked before why he would need makeup when he was already built to be as aesthetically pleasing as possible and was met with a quick explanation about how if they didn’t do it the lights would wash him out. You're sure he would tell you exactly what was in the lipstick they put on him later and ask for your help in getting it off but for now, you just enjoyed watching this ridiculous situation unfold. 

*****Later*****

“Hank! Come watch with us Connors commercial should be on soon!” you yell at the old man in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m coming,” he says walking back into his living room, “I still don’t know why you even agreed to do it, Connor.”

“I was curious as to what staring in a commercial and the experience was quite fascinating Hank.” The android responds. Hank mumbles something under his breath you couldn’t pick up before you shushed him watching the commercial start to play on the screen. 

Connor appears lit up in blues and purples with a quiet background behind him giving the camera a demure look under his eyelashes. You watch as the commercial goes through several different angles of Connor while a voice whispers in the background presumably about how good the perfume is but you aren't paying attention to that you are waiting for it come one on screen your eyes flickering to hank every second so you could catch his reaction. Oh, he was going to hate this so much. Finally, Connor said his line in the commercial looking straight into the camera.

“Succulicc, for androids.” You turn to Hank watching as his face went from relatively neutral to disgusted horror as Connor sprayed the perfume directly into his mouth.

“What the Hell?!” He yells sending you into hysterical laughter.

“I, told you, he, would hate it,” you say between peals of laughter falling back into Connors' arms seeing his own amused smirk.

“Of course, Hank hates when I put things in my mouth,” Connor says smugly looking at hank and drawing your eyes back to him as well.

“I swear you do this just to spite me.” He mutters back before leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes. Yeah, it was weird for Connor to have starred in a commercial, but it was worth it to see that look on Hanks' face.

**Author's Note:**

> You know sometimes it's better just to laugh than write anything serious, and this certainly made me chuckle.


End file.
